


Too Much

by rockmilkshake



Series: Fear and Metal in Montana [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockmilkshake/pseuds/rockmilkshake
Summary: The virus has spread through the town of Green Hills. Sonic can't save the citizens. All he has left now is two officers...and his infection.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Series: Fear and Metal in Montana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697470
Comments: 42
Kudos: 196





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts).



> Things to know before you begin:  
> 1\. The Metal Virus in this universe doesn't cover/spread on clothing because it only spreads on organic, living material. Clothing doesn't live.  
> 2\. This is my second written fanfic, so it will definitely have some mistakes in it.  
> 3\. This is for my friend, Thark. If you are reading this, Thark, let it be known that this is revenge for that Pocket Hog AU AU Fic.
> 
> Enjoy

Running was all he could do. Sonic ran almost blindly through the dark streets of Green Hills, lit only by fire and the lampposts that had survived the recent attack. His heart felt like it was about burst out of his chest, the panic and extreme distress causing adrenaline to rush through his head and his body. He only barely registered the citizens of Green Hills, now infected by the virus, that swiped at him and attempted to grab him.

 _This can’t be happening_ , he thought. _This can't be happening!_

One of the trudging Zombots flailing arms slapped him on the side of his head, knocking him on the ground and out of his panicked trance. The place where the Zombot struck felt cold, a sign of the virus taking place on his temples

He quickly pushed himself off the ground and ran towards and up the walls of one of the previously busy convenience stores. And on the roof, he slouched down and gave himself a moment to breathe.

He was huffing heavily, not from fatigue but panic. Through his blurred and warped thoughts, he decided to check his slow-spreading infection. Looking at himself, he saw it on his shoulder, on his stomach, around his ankles, and spreading from his right wrist. Not to mention the new one he could feel growing bigger on the side of his head.

It still maintained a garish metallic sheen and the cool metal feeling that Sonic had come to hate with all his heart.

However, his tired mind and adrenaline-pulsed brain didn’t allow much room for this emotion to come into effect. He didn’t even bother to scratch it.

Trying to keep his mind and thoughts steady, he put his hand on the upper wall of the roof and pulled himself up. He peeked his head over.

The streets were still alight with fires, possibly started in the hysteria of the Eggman attack.

The virus had spread so much faster here. Was because humans weren’t like his species which the virus had been intended for? Or was it that…the doctor spread the virus more far out to cause the hedgehog more distress and grief than he already had?

_If I had been here when it happened,_ He thought to himself, _no one would’ve…would’ve…_

He slammed his fist on the wall in anger.

How could he have let Eggman do this? He knew he was planning something; he knew! He could’ve stopped this fast-spreading infection at the source! He could’ve prevented all this disaster and all the loss!

He heard a scream from below and whipped his head around. He walked, reserving his energy, to the side of the roof, and looked down into an alleyway. The whole area was clogging with all the Zombots. The screaming continued and became more and more frantic.

“HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!” they cried. Sonic stood frozen. He couldn’t see them; he didn’t know where they were in the dark alley. But he had to save them, he had to! He put his leg on ledge, preparing for a spin attack. But…

If he went headfirst into the crowd, a crowd that was growing more packed in seconds, his infection would get worse and spread faster from all of them surrounding him. And if he lost to the infection, he’d be…he’d be the most dangerous thing there.

The thought crushed him.

He couldn’t save them. The moment he entered that alleyway, he would lose. And Robotnik would win.

He couldn’t risk it

The screaming continued and he saw someone emerge among the Zombots.

He looked away sharply. He couldn’t watch.

He had to find other survivors.

______________________________________________

Green Hills was a small town, Sonic had always known that. But it was only without people and cars there that he usually had to avoid while speeding through that he realized just how small it was.

It was pretty late as well. Barely any lights on in the buildings for him to see far.

It seemed the Zombots he encountered at first were all that was left of them. And there weren’t much more than 100 on that street. The rest of the town seemed to have evacuated. _Good,_ thought Sonic, _I can’t lose anything or anyone else to this._

Looking down at his feet, he saw his infection had lessened on his chest and feet.

“I’m gonna have to find a mirror 'round here,” he said, half-joking, half-serious. “should check how bad the virus is on me.” Searching his surroundings, he saw another one of the convenience stores, some of the lights still left on.

“That’ll do,” he said.

He zoomed inside and slammed the bathroom door as he went.

Taking in the stalls and the gross tiles of the store’s bathroom, he shuffled over to the sink and leaned over, with hands on both sides.

Then, he glanced in the mirror.

He almost jumped back.

_“Oh.”_

He looked horrible.

He had scratches and bruises all over him. His quills had grime and dirt in them. His gloves were dirtier than he had noticed. His lower eyelids had dark bags. And the small metal shines from his body weren’t helping any of this.

“Well… _yeesh_ ,” He said lamely, “I look...not as handsome as usual.” He forced a smirk.

But even stroking his ego wouldn’t do any good.

He felt numb with shock.

He was numb to the epidemic taking over his town. He should be upset, angry even, and he wanted to be! But he just felt…tired.

He stumbled away from the sink, leaned against the corner stall and slid down. He had experienced so much panic and stress in the past hour. He was so tired. His vision was getting blurry.

He looked down at his body. The spots of the infection were smaller than earlier. _And they’re not spreading that fast,_ he reasoned in his head, _I can rest a little bit, right?_

He blacked out before he could weigh the pros and cons.

______________________________________________________________

He woke up suddenly, not knowing why, before hearing fast footsteps outside the bathroom. Alarmed but still groggy, he rolled himself into a ball and tried to make himself as small as possible.

He heard the bathroom door fling open.

Slow, cautious footsteps made their way into the bathroom. Sonic was still trying to keep himself awake after the abrupt disturbance.

Slowly unfurling, he peeked and saw the intruder’s feet, not much else. But the way they walked told him they weren’t a Zombot. Zombots walked just like the zombies in comic books, blindly and mindlessly. So that was good.

But he still didn’t unfurl. He was infected, so what if they tried to trap him? What if they were afraid of him? And if it was a citizen of the town, he didn’t want them to see him like-

“Nobodies in here! Remember to grab some food while you search, okay Wade?”

Sonic’s eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

**“Tom?!”**

Tom jumped as Sonics voice reverberated around the walls of the bathroom.

“ _Jesus_ , what the- Sonic?”

Sonic was on his feet immediately.

“You’re okay! You’re not infected!” His voice had mixed happiness and shock into one. "Ha! That's awesome! That's great!"

Tom stood still. His look of surprise was slowly turning into a look of horror.

"W-what? What's-" Sonic looked down and quickly realized what was scaring him. The infection was covering much of his chest now. “ _Oh, jeez!_ Ah, _right_ , I, _um-_ D-don’t worry, I-I’m okay! Well, I don’t look okay, I've looked better, but that’s not the point anyway I am infected, but I can fight off the virus by running it’s been WAY worse before- OH and is Maddie here- _oh wait_ _no you were talking to-_ “

“Okay, stop! Slow down a bit- “ Tom tried to interject “ _Sonic, stop!_ ”

Sonic slapped his hands over his mouth. A muffled “sorry!” followed.

He took a second to look at Tom. He wore his officer outfit, which was dirty all over and had wear and tear among the edges. Sonic pondered what had happened to him. Was he there when the attack took place?

Tom was silent, trying to process what Sonic had said so quickly. Then he spoke.

“Okay...so, didn’t catch all of that but you’re…you’re alright?”

Sonic, hands still covering his mouth, nodded.

“Even though you’re…” Tom looked pained to continue the sentence.

Sonic slowly dropped his hands from his mouth and spoke. “Uh, yeah, I’m okay. I _am_ infected with the virus, but apparently, I can fight the virus by running. I don’t know how that works, so don’t ask. But, because of my speed, it looks like I’m the only one who _can_ fight it.”

Tom ran his fingers through his hair, while Sonic looked at him tentatively.

He feared what Tom would do or say next. 

A few silent moments passed until Wades’ head peaked through the door. “Hey, Tom, is everything alright? I heard you- Oh my god!” Wade yelled. He pulled out his gun from his holster.

Sonic held up his hands “Nononono! I’m not a zombot yet! It’s cool, it’s cool!” he said frantically

“Wade, calm down!” Tom quickly moved in front of Sonic.

Sonic flinched at this. The virus was spread by touch.

If he touched Tom, or Wade, with his bare skin…

He shivered at the thought.

Wade was shaking. He looked befuddled. “Tom, wha…but he has the…the-the shiny metal on him?”

“Yeah, I know, I can see that,” Tom replied, trying to sound calm.

“But…his situation is…” He looked back at Sonic. “…apparently, a little different.”

____________________________________________________

Sonic felt strange sitting in the backseat of the Green Hills Police car.

He had barely sat still or relaxed in the days following this epidemic outbreak. And sitting there reminded him of Tom taking him to school on occasional...

_The school…_

He hoped none of his classmates got infected.

It was early morning now. The sky was dark blue with splotches of pink clouds, reflecting the slowly rising sun.

Tom was driving and Wade had shotgun. Tom was driving slowly as to not attract the infected, while Wade made frequent glances in the front-view mirror at Sonic.

Sonic caught his eye in the mirror and squinted at him. “If you’re gonna nervously look at me, you could at least be direct.” He said humorously. 

Wade looked away then turned his head around to look properly at Sonic.

“So…the infection isn’t too bad on you?” Wade asked anxiously.

Sonic sighed. “ _Yes._ It’s still bad, but I can make it better by running.” He replied exasperatedly “How many times I gotta tell you this?”

“Look, dude, all people in this town that _freaking_ **touched** the zombies are now also zombies!” Wade said defensively “And, _usually,_ the guy in zombie stories who **is** infected but not turned yet is _usually_ the guy who- “

“Wade, **stop,** ” Tom said firmly. “We don’t need any more panic right now so don’t stress him out.”

Wade went quiet. And so did Sonic.

Sonic fiddled with his fingers, tensed.

He had taken a quick run to fight off the virus, so the stuff all over his chest had diminished. But still, he quietly asked, “Does...does it look like it’s getting worse or something?”

Tom glanced at him in the backseat then put his sight back to the streets. “Depends. What’s considered ‘worse’ to you?”

“Like covering an entire part or limb of my body? My arms? My Legs?” Sonic answered.

Tom let go of his held breath “Then no. No, you’re good for now.”

Sonic smiled slightly. That was one comfort.

He spaced out for a minute. Stress and chaos were all he felt these last days. He knew it wasn’t over, but to rest after so much running...felt nice.

****

_You were running away **.**_

He froze.

_No. Not again. I won’t do that._

****

_You said don’t run away anymore, but here you are._

_No. I don’t._

****

_But you do. That’s why all the animals on South Island were-_

****

Sonic slapped his face.

Wade looked back at Sonic; brows furrowed. “You okay, dude?”

Sonic looked at him, then away again.

“…bad thoughts.”

Wade looked sympathetic. Tom spoke up.“This isn’t your fault, kid.”

That only agitated Sonic. He averted his eyes down at the car floor. “What makes you think I’m thinking that?” He asked defiantly

Tom sighed. “Well, you just said you’re having bad thoughts and, from what the therapy sessions have shown, those thoughts often center around you thinking you’ve done something wrong.”

Sonic didn’t say anything.

Tom continued.

“There were government soldiers here that said Robotnik’s the one that’s been spreading this disease around the country. None of that’s your fault.”

He took a breath and went on. “Robotnik’s doing this because of himself. He wants to cause hysteria and panic like this. He wants to do bad things.”

Tom looked back at Sonic in the mirror.

“You’re a good kid. You do a lot of good things. You didn’t do any of that.”

**“But it is my fault! What do you know?!”**

Tom and Wade jumped.

Sparks flared up angrily from Sonic.

Sonic didn’t mean to be so loud. He just sat there tensed.

He felt...irritated. But he didn't go further.

He knew Tom was trying to help him. But the things he said weren’t true. They weren’t right.

Sonic got infected when he broke into Robotnik's base and spread it when he ran away on the life-filled South Island.

He tried to protect other inhabitants on his planet, but that backfired when everyone else saw him as a threat and attempted to take him down.

And when he tried to get help from the Chaotix Detectives and Knuckles, they were…

Tom seemed to have decided to let the conversation die. _Good,_ thought Sonic. Trying to comfort him with untrue things. _On top of all the terrible crap happening_ , he thought to himself, disgruntled.

“Why were you guys in the convenience store?” he asked, as a throwaway question, not even slightly curious.

“Well, we were looking to see if there was anyone uninfected still out there hiding,” Wade said, carefully “and, hey, it’s a good thing we did! Or else we might not have found you.” He smiled at Sonic.

Sonic didn’t return the look. Just glared out the window.

And then he realized something as the car started slowing down…

“Wait a minute, I thought we were leaving town, why are we taking so long?” Sonic unbuckled and stood up in his seat to poke his head out the window. They were pulling into a parking lot of the grocery store.

"Sit back down, kid.” Tom said, stopping the car “And we’re getting some supplies. Along with something to pick you up with.”

He turned around, looking offended _“I'm sorry?”_

Wade turned in his seat. “Y'know, in case we need to carry you!”

Sonic gaped at him.

“It's not going to be a cage or anything,” Tom said while getting out of the car, looking like he severely hoped it wouldn’t come to that “we’ll probably get a blanket or something like that.”

“ **A what?** ” Sonic said, in a voice that demanded an explanation.

”Cuz of your…metal flu business!” Wade replied, gesturing at the gaudy metallic sheen all over Sonic’s body. “If we touch you, we’ll get infected too, remember?”

Sonic froze.

He hadn’t thought of that.

He sighed and then grumbled, “Okay, fine. Let’s go find a comfy blanket or something…”

\---------------------------------------

They had packed most of the foods that were easy to make, a good amount of tools and supplies that could endure in offensive means, and, after thinking it through, a blanket and some clothes for Sonic.

“So that I won’t have to be carried around like a **baby in a bundle!** ” Sonic exclaimed as they were carrying clothes to the car. Tom shushed him.

Sonic took a break in helping pack to run around in circles on the roof. The virus wasn’t spreading as fast and strangely enough, he felt somewhat calm. Tom said it was just shock, and it probably was. But he also felt somewhat secure.

They had a plan to wait it out until the government people said the epidemic was over. The virus hadn’t spread far out in the states it was found in. Governors were assuring people that the virus could and would be contained as soon as possible.

Sonic took comfort in this info. Even if he didn’t exactly like the government, a bunch of people doing something about it sounded good to him. And if they didn’t find a cure soon, his speed would last him a while longer.

_I can’t do this forever though,_ he thought.

Sonic slowed in his circular run, but then shook his head.

_But it won’t be forever! They got smart people there, they’ll find a cure and it’ll work!_

_And if it doesn’t work?_

****

Sonic went full stop, and the thought repeated.

_What if it doesn’t work?_

_What if you’re stuck? Just running away? from everything?_

_Running away from all your p-_

“SHUT UP!”

He stood there, frozen. _That was loud._ Did Zombots hear that? Were they making their here already?

Did Tom hear him? He would ask what was wrong, wouldn’t he?

_Of course, he would, cuz he’s worried._

_But why should they be worried? I’m just…just…_

_A screw-up-_

He smacked his face again.

_NO! I’m…I’m his friend. I’m his kid. He has to take care of me. He wants to…_

_You’re infected, remember? Why should he take care of a-_

“No.” He said it instead of thinking it. “No, he…he wouldn’t abandon me. Not unless…he had to…”

He didn’t move. He didn’t want to think about that possibility.

“Hey, buddy?”

Tom was calling for him. Sonic looked over the side of the roof and saw him. He was now wearing a long-sleeved jacket over his uniform, along with tough gloves. And Wade, also sporting this new fashion, could be seen in the front seat, waiting.

“I think we’ve got enough stuff to last us for a couple of weeks.” Tom said “C’mon, let’s get going! Before they get here.”

“A-alright! Comin’!”

Right as he was about to run down, he heard something. A humming sound, like little helicopter blades spinning. He turned his head searching for the noise. It was getting louder, which had to mean it was getting closer.

“Hey, buddy? What are you waitin’ for?”

Sonic hesitated. “Tom, do you hear that sound?”

Tom stood there listening and heard it as well. He spotted it too.

“There’s a drone above you!”

Sonics eyes widened. “What?!” And he looked up.

There it was. A small drone. And it had Robotnik’s motif of white metal and a red glowing “eye”. But it didn’t seem like it was the same type that was sent to tear off Tom's truck roof. It was slightly bigger, flat on the front, less circular, the tail boom from the side making it look like a wine glass.

Sonic slowly backed from the drone’s line of view. It could clearly see him but, strangely enough, didn’t acknowledge him. Its still whirring blades guided it towards the ledge and down the wall. 

Sonic and Tom both observed its odd behavior warily. It turned its front towards the wall and pressed itself against it, the whirring blades slowing to a stop.

Tom, immediately getting a sense of foreboding, quickly said _“Kid, get away from- “_

A loud, high pitched alarm blared from the drone.

Sonic drew back, covering his head and ears. Tom and Wade were both wincing from the noise. It vibrated in their heads. Sonic felt like his head was going to split open. He was yelling in anguish, hating the noise.

Then he heard gunshots going off, which set him off even more. He fell over on the roof floor. It was all confusion and fear and frustration.

But the alarm had stopped. And the gunshots stopped.

He still didn’t move. He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t make a sound.

Too much noise. Too much irritation. Too much.

Too much.

He started whimpering and tears came out of his eyes.

“Sonic! SONIC!”

Sonic didn’t call back, his throat constricted with sobs.

Everything felt like too much. He just wanted to get it all out. But the last time he did, he alerted the government to his presence. He couldn’t do that again.

“ _Sonic, are you okay?”_ Tom continued shouting. **“Sonic!?”**

Sonic swallowed and tried to talk clearly for him to hear. “I-I…I’m f-f-fine!” It came out in a shaky, cracked voice.

“W-what were those gunshots?” He asked, scared.

"Wade and I were trying to destroy the alarm bot,” Tom answered.

A tense silence followed. _“…did you get hit?”_

“ _No_ , I’m…I’m alright,” Sonic answered quickly. “Just…got a little freaked out.”

Sonic laid there for a few seconds. He suddenly shivered. The cold infection was creeping up his neck. He needed…no, _they_ needed to get going.

“Kid? You still there? We got to keep going!”

“Give me a second! Please!”

“We don’t have much time, kid. Those zombies will be making their way here by now! We have to go!”

Sonic winced. His breathing sounded like sobs.

“Okay, okay…” he whispered to himself. “it’s okay, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

He slowly pushed himself up with his arms and onto his feet.

“You can do this.”

\--------------------------------

They were in the car again.

The drone sent to attract the zombots to the store seemed to have done its job. The streets were clear and barren.

Sonic was in the backseat again, quietly sobbing, dressed in a puffy jacket, a white shirt, and baggy pants. This time, it was Wade _and_ Tom was making frequent looks in the mirror at the hedgehog. It had been a while since Sonic had gone through a meltdown. The last time he did, he caused a power outage. Fortunately, it only affected the town and not the whole Northwest.

Sonic was still going through the worse part but was doing alright for the time being. He hadn’t electrified the car yet so that was a plus.

“Hey. Sonic?” Tom said into the silence.

Sonic looked up and went quiet. “…yeah?”

Tom bit his lip before speaking. “Maddie and I have this sort of makeshift plan in mind for how we're going to sneak you past the military government since they’re going to want to quarantine us until it this all blows over.” Sonic looked nervous at this. 

“So, what we’ve got in mind is that we’ll have to do that thing we did in Sans Francisco-“

“You mean, put me in a gross, smelly bag and sneak me through a whole building?” Sonic broke in, with snark.

“Well, _yes.”_ Tom admitted, “And no, not exactly like that.”

Sonic leaned forward, obviously listening.

“We’ll sneak you off past any guards and soldiers in a bag,” Sonic huffed. Tom ignored him “or a box, and we’ll say we’re sending a package to a family member, so that way you can stay at Rachels-“

**“No.”**

Tom sighed. “Yeah, figured that would be your answer. That was just the basic plan though. Now that you’re…”

Tom didn’t want to say it. It hurt just thinking it.

“…well, makes things a bit more complicated.” he finished.

Sonic nodded.

They made it to the edge of town and came to a stop near a warehouse.

Tom got out of the car and took out his phone. “Are you calling Maddie?” Sonic asked.

“Yep,” Tom replied, putting in the number. “We’re a far enough distance away from the grocery store. I think we’ll be safe for now. Got to figure out what we’re gonna do to sneak you under the militaries radar.”

Wade opened the car door on his side. “I’ll keep watch.”

Sonic sniffed a little. He wasn’t feeling too good, but he wasn’t crying too much anymore. He had done a pretty good job containing it, so he gave himself credit for that. He remembered his virus and started feeling underneath his shirt, sleeves, and pants, feeling for the cold metal.

Up to his shoulders. Up to his knees. In his quills. Almost covering his whole chest.

He needed to move.

Frantically unbuckling himself, he zipped out of the car and ran circles again. Wade jumped and tried to keep track of where Sonic was. Tom barely looked. He was used to Sonics frequent running around the house as though it were the default speed.

Sonic paid no mind to Wade trying to keep himself focused on lookout or Tom talking to Maddie on the phone.

Sonic had forgotten how tired he was. His running was becoming a fast stumbling and he bumped into things. A street sign, the car, Wade (to which he quickly apologized), and, at one point, threw off the running circle and slammed into a wall. _“OW.”_

He stopped at that, rubbing his small bean-like nose. Checking the infection, it had dissipated a large chunk of where it had been. “Alright…not that bad anymore.” He mumbled to himself.

He felt sleepy, strained, and his brain was saying it would be so wonderful to go to sleep. He wanted to listen to it. He really did. But if he slept too long, he’d go full Zombot and attack everyone. If he attacked Tom-

Sonic cupped both his hands to his face.

_No. Stop thinking that._

_I’m a danger to everyone._

_No! We’re taking precautions to prevent infection, we’ll be fine._

_But what if **they** think that?_

Sonic stood still.

The government would think about preserving as many people as they could. And if someone was infected, they were a lost cause.

It hadn’t occurred to him.

And as an alien creature, would they even see him as a casualty?

Sonic quivered.

Were they still interested in catching him?

What if they captured him when he passed out from exhaustion?

What if he became the lab rat for finding the-

“Sonic? Sonic, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Sonic broke out of his trance.

Tom was crouched down on one knee in front of him, looking concerned.

Sonic realized his powers were activated. He could feel the electricity and static on the back of his neck.

He could feel tears coming back. “S-sorry,” he said, “I-I’m…” He didn’t want to say it.

“I’m a little bit…” His voice cracked. “I’m really…”

He didn’t finish.

But Tom seemed to understand. His face had a sympathetic look.

He put both his hands on Sonics' shoulders. “It’s gonna be alright, kid. We’ll figure out a way through this.” He consoled.

Sonic sniffled and he looked at Tom. Tom had an understanding face. He knew the situation seemed like hell, but he was going to make sure the people he loved were safe. Even if one of them was an alien hedgehog.

He wanted to hug Tom, but…the fear held him back.

This virus, this infection, had taken so much from him. His energy, his people, his friends, his allies, the town he loved so much, and now, his sense of safety.

What else could happen to him now?

“ **GUYS!** THEY’RE COMING! THEY’RE HERE!” Wade shouted.

Sonic and Tom both heard him and were alerted.

Tom was back up on his feet and running to the drivers’ seat. Sonic, however, climbed on top of the hood and looked at the swarm coming through the streets.

_Oh boy, that is a big group alright._ Over two dozen Zombots were trudging from around the corner of the street and sauntering towards their car. _And there are going to be more,_ Sonic thought, _way more than we can handle._

“Sonic, get in the car!” Tom yelled. Sonic looked at him through the front car window, hesitant.

“I-I could fight them off! You could go without me and I-" _“Don’t even think about it!”_

Sonics ears folded back and his eyes widened.

“You can’t just give yourself up like that, kid!” Tom said firmly. “You’re coming with us!”

Sonic stared. Tom was right. He needed to keep himself alive and safe.

He quickly zipped into the car, slamming the car door. Tom started the engine.

“Alright, Maddie’s on her way here.” Tom said, breathing heavily “We’re going to meet up with her, and we share the supplies we h- “

An explosion and a blast of heat cut him off. Smoke and flame burst out from behind them.

Sonic was briefly knocked unconscious but he quickly recovered his senses. “Tom? TOM?! WADE!?”

He heard them both coughing in the front seat. Tom was swearing under his breath. Wade was almost hacking. “Sonic, * _koff koff*_ you alright?!” Tom shouted.

“I’m okay!” Sonic replied, voice cracking.

He looked at the street through the now smoke distorted window. More were coming. And they were getting closer.

“What the hell blew up the trunk?!” Wade asked with a loud, strained voice. Sonic peaked his head out the window, and immediately got his answer.

Another drone from Eggman, the ones he knew best with their egg-shaped bodies. And it looked like it was preparing to fire again.

“I don’t think so, Egghead!” Sonic said, his determined smirk forming after so long.

He hopped out the window and began running around the warehouse, winding up his speed.

_Just a bit more buildup,_ he encouraged himself.

_Annnnd NOW!_

He flashed through the air, rolled up, and crashed into the drone. It fell to the ground, its shrapnel and parts shattered apart like glass.

“HAHA, YES!” Sonic landed on the roof of the partially destroyed car, satisfaction and confidence flowing through him, making him smile.

Then he was grabbed from below, bringing him back to Earth. **“AAAH-"** “Calm down, kid, it’s me!” Tom said. Zombots were piling the car and reaching for the roof of the car. He pulled the hedgehog from the roof, wrapped his arms around his waist, and ran for the warehouse.

Sonic fought against this, fearing the touch. If the infection even scraped him-!

“Sonic, quit it!” Tom said with frustration.

Tom thrust open the warehouse door, Wade already inside. He slammed it behind him. As he put Sonic down, Wade immediately ran over and thrust a pole through the handles.

They quickly backed away, all out of breath. And they just all stood there, taking a moment to breathe.

Sonic had more stamina than the two humans, so he felt less exhausted from this adrenaline rush. He took a moment to observe his surroundings.

The warehouse was rather long in length but small in width. There were many tall, metal shelves with wheels, all in rows. Some of them were pushed out of line, and many boxes were toppled over

“Al…alright,” Tom said, breathless and shivering. “That pole _*huff*_ will stop them but… _*huff*_ it won’t last long. Wade, take Sonic and look for some abandoned car to drive. Then take till you see Maddie’s car.”

Wade was still taking in his breath. “O…Okay sounds like a plan,” He puffed. Then he paused “Wait, why…why just me and Sonic?”

Sonic frowned. “Wait, what? You’re not staying here! You can’t fight them off by yourself!”

Tom was quiet.

Wade looked frightened. “Tom…you’re not…are you?”

Sonic looked at Wade, confused. Tom looked over to Sonic, his face looking pained and his eyes, despaired.

“I’m…I’m sorry, kid.” And he pulled up his sleeve…

An indent of a scratch marked his skin.

And from it, a metallic shine was spreading steadily across the forearm.

Sonic felt the world start to spin.

“I got swiped by the zombies while I was going to grab you,” Tom said. “It’s not your fault, kid. I…” he trailed off

_This...this isn’t real._

_This is a nightmare, right?_

_This has to be a dream! it has to be!_

“N-no.” Sonic whispered.

He was overwhelmed. He was devastated.

He couldn’t lose…

_Not again…not another..._

Wade looked wide-eyed and shocked at his best friend. “T-Tom? This…this isn’t…you're...?”

Tom looked back with the despair still in his eyes, answering the unfinished question for them.

Sonic started violently shaking.

“No…no! **NO!”**

He started screaming and sobbing.

He had done it again. He was going to lose his second parental figure in his whole life.

**“HOW DID I MESS THIS UP?!”** he screamed miserably, sparks flying off him. **“HOW DID I FUCK UP SO BADLY THAT NOW YOU’RE GONNA DIE TO A BUNCH OF ZOMBIES?!”**

He fell on his knees and to the floor, screeching.

“Sonic! Sonic, listen to me!” Tom dropped down to the floor on his knees in front of him.

The Zombots were at the door and banging ensued. They’d be here soon.

Tom looked back at the door. There wasn’t much time left.

“Okay, okay, Sonic, look at me.” Tom kept his voice firm. Sonic was still sobbing loudly. “Kid, look at me.”

Sonic inhaled shakily…and slowly looked up.

Tom put his hands on his sons’ shoulders. “Look, I know this looks hopeless, I know, but you can make it through this.”

Sonic kept sobbing.

“You got to go without me.” Tom continued, hating that he had to tell him this. “I know it’s hard but I’m not going to last long. And I won’t be very useful to anyone as a zombie.”

“I can’t lose you,” Sonic said through his crying. “I don’t wanna lose anyone anymore.”

“I know, kid. I know,” Tom said quietly while squeezing Sonics shoulders. “but…you have to keep going. I know it looks like there’s no hope, but you got to keep going and you got to stay alive." 

"Remember that...okay?”

Sonic cried on and nodded.

And then Tom hugged him. Sonic didn't hug back. But it wasn't because of his infection... 

This whole thing felt too familiar.

“I…I don’t wanna keep run- “

The pole bent and the Zombots hands burst through the opening it allowed.

Tom stood up and pulled his gun out of the holster, walking in front of the door. “You have to stick with Wade and Maddie. And stay close to your friends.”

Sonic started panicking. “Wait, NO! I-I’m not- I don’t want to-!”

Wade quickly scooped Sonic up in his arms. “ ** _NO!_** WADE! LET ME GO!” Sonic struggled and thrashed against his grip.

“Wade?” Tom yelled over his shoulder, aiming the gun at the crack in the door “You’re the greatest friend a guy could ask for! I’m gonna miss you!”

Sonic pulled himself up on Wade's shoulder and screamed again. **“TOM!”**

Tom looked over his shoulder at Sonic. The virus was slowly creeping up his neck.

Time seemed to slow down.

“Sonic…”

Sonic stared at him.

“You’re a great kid, and I love you.”

Sonic felt his heart sink. _“TOM! NO!”_

The door was breaking open, and the Zombots were piling and crowding each other.

Tom looked back towards the door, aiming the shot.

Wade started running.

“ _NO!_ DONUT LORD! _PLEASE!_ ” Sonic screamed.

Tom was getting farther away in seconds. The Zombots had broken down the door, and he was standing his ground.

****

**_“TOOOOOM!”_ **

****

****

****

**_\---------------------------------------_ **

****

****

The streets were wrecked and barren.

Maddie hated seeing the town like this. What was usually so lively yet calm felt so...empty.

She had started driving to the town only a few minutes ago, after her phone call with Tom. They had both been collecting supplies and looking for people, with Maddie going to stores down south while Tom went to Green Hills.

Tom had informed her of the situation with Sonic. And him being infected

It was apparently okay since he could fight it off with running, but still horrifying to hear. Her kid, infected. Not immediately mindless but the prospect…

“…okay, Maddie, get a hold of yourself.” She spoke, breaking the fearful train of thought. “Sonic’s a tough kid, he can make it through this.” She hoped that the last part would stay true.

Her eyes searched the streets for the two officers and her son. “They should both be pretty easy to spot,” Maddie pondered aloud to herself “a bright blue alien hedgehog and two…non-shiny…non-metallic people…”

Maddie fell silent.

She heard someone sobbing, coming closer. Running footsteps…

It had to be them, right?

Sure enough, in front of the car, she saw one of the officers sprinting through a broken-down wall in one of the buildings. Holding a sobbing, silver-splotched hedgehog.

No second officer followed.

Maddie felt fear sink in.

Wade turned and saw her car. “MADDIE!” He rushed over to the car, almost out of breath. He thrust open the door of the backseat and placed Sonic down, carefully. Maddie looked back to her son. Sonic was taking in quivering gasps while he sobbed, and he started clutching his ears.

Wade slipped into the front seat.

"Supplies got wrecked." He said simply. "You have enough, right?"

"Wade, _where is he?_ " Maddie asked. _"Where is Tom?"_

He glanced back at Sonic, back to Maddie.

_“_ _He’s…”_

Sonic felt it sinking in. Confirmation.

Tom was gone.

And it was his fault…

**Author's Note:**

> I will make a sequel for your recovery. And mine.


End file.
